Feel This
by lonemirage14
Summary: Companion piece to "All This Time" - a collection of one shot flashbacks over the course of Damon and Elena's life together.  Please read "All This Time" first!


**A/N: So this is a companion piece to "All This Time" and it will be a non-chronological group of one shot flashbacks. If you have a scenario you'd like to see, please leave your request in a review! Just a quick note so that the ages of the humans are less confusing - Jeremy is about 28/29 when Mackenzie is born, making Elena around 30, and I figure Ric to be about 15-18 years older than Elena.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, however I own all characters not originating from the books or TV series.**

* * *

><p>I am in hell. Pure, unadulterated hell. The lights, the pastels, the beating sun, the shrieks of children.<p>

"Uncle Damon! Uncle Damon come on!" Kenzie shouted as she pulled on my hand, and I opened my eyes.

Disney World.

I was in Disney World. Whoever said I was whipped by Elena didn't know the truth. I was whipped by Elena AND my niece, Mackenzie. My eyes were shielded by black sunglasses, but that didn't do much to shield me from the suspiciously over the top glee that surrounded me.

Mackenzie just turned six, and without consulting me, Jeremy and Elena decided the perfect birthday present would be a family road trip to Disneyworld. Yep, you heard that right. Family. Roadtrip. Disneyworld. I tried desparately to pack all black, but Elena put her hands on her hips and sternly suggested I try to "blend in". So I opted for gray. Gray is not bad.

Mackenzie dragged me forward through the gates, and I can hear Elena laughing behind us, along with Alaric and Jeremy, presumably at my fate. The once big bad vampire has been turned into some sort of overprotective father figure being bossed around by a giant mouse loving little girl. How did I get here?

"The happiness. The sugary smells. The brightness. It's all so painful." I muttered to Elena as she rolled her eyes and linked her arm with mine. At least if I was on this dreadful trip, I had my beautiful wife by my side. And Alaric, he would be good for several rounds of drinks later.

"Daddy, look! The Dumbo ride! Can we go, please?" Mackenzie was now latched onto Jeremy's leg, begging him to take her on the stupid flying elephant ride. I laughed at his misfortune.

"Ah, Kenz, I don't really do the whole going around in a circle thing, it makes me sick. Why don't you ask Uncle Damon?" Jeremy said, smiling innocently over at me.

"Smart ass." I muttered, and Elena pinched my arm. Great.

"Uncle Damon, please! I WANNA RIDE DUMBO NOW!" Mackenzie screeched at such a volume my sensitive ear drums were nearly blown out.

I looked at Elena who looked back at me, expectantly.

"Can't you take her?" I asked, trying my best pouty face.

"She wants her Uncle Damon. So you better go. I'll make it worth your while later …" Elena replied, her voice dropping seductively during the last part. I sighed and shook my head. What I do for that woman.

"Alright Kenz, let's go meet the flying elephant. Come on."

I gave Ric the finger as he laughed uncontrollably and I groaned inwardly.

3 hours later, I was sure that hell could not get worse. I had been dragged from one ride to the next, pulling Elena with me on as many as she would stand, and still, there were more rides. So many damn rides in this place.

"Grandpa Ric! Look! There's the Little Mermaid ride! Can you go with me, please! The circles make Daddy sick."

I grinned as Ric groaned and I nearly did a happy dance at the thought of not having to accompany my darling, but very pain in the ass today, niece on the most humiliating ride in the park. My grin faded however as I watched Ric whisper something to Mackenzie and point at me. _Oh good God no, please no, Damon Salvatore does NOT do the Little Mermaid Ride. The Little Mermaid maybe … _I smirked to myself, and Elena smacked me as if she knew what I was thinking.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Damon!" She hissed, and then smiled in spite of herself.

"Uncle Damon? Grandpa Ric says you have to come on the ride too! Please, pretty please!" Mackenzie yelled to me, her little face looking so happy at the thought of me joining them on the ultimate ride from hell. Ric beamed at me, and I glared back at him. But it was no use, like I said, that little girl had me wrapped around her finger.

"Ok, fine, fine, I'll come. But Grandpa Ric has to go on whatever ride I ask him to."

Mackenzie nodded excitedly and pulled Elena in the direction of the ride, while I dragged myself over to Ric.

"I'm gonna kill you for this."

"Oh look, what's that on my finger? That's right, you can kill me, "Uncle Damon", but you can't get rid of me. Kind of an empty threat at this point, huh bud?" Ric grinned as he followed Jeremy to the ride and I groaned. Damn witches and their witchy juju rings.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Ric," I said, drawing Alaric's name out in a sing songy way that he hates, "I've found the ride I want you to go on with me and Kenz."<p>

I pointed ahead and Ric turned, his face scrunching up in irritation.

"Really, Damon? The "It's a Small World" ride? Are you kidding me? Why would YOU want to go on this ride?"

"Only because I know that you hate that song and your torture will entertain me for days to come. A deal's a deal, right Kenzie?"

"Right Uncle Damon! Come on! Let's all go on! It won't make you sick Daddy, you like boats." Kenzie yelled and pulled Elena and Jeremy forward as Ric and I followed behind.

"I am going to kill you for this."

"Oh really? Have a stake hidden in those shorts of yours Ric?" I replied, gleefully.

Ric glared back at me and we all made our way into the boat assigned to us for the ride. I welcomed the darkness of the ride, my poor retinas having been burned by one too many Bermuda pink buildings. Kenzie shrieked in delight over the 1.5 million dolls on either side of water, and Ric groaned as the song began, while I beamed at the brillance of my plan.

* * *

><p>Ric and I sat in the living room of the suite we were staying in, mindlessly flipping channels on the TV as we listened to Elena read to Macknenzie.<p>

"Auntie Elena, what are we doing tomorrow?" Mackenzie asked as Elena finished up the book.

"We're going to go to the character breakfast first, where you get to meet all your favorite princesses! Isn't that cool?"

Mackenzie screamed and clapped her hands, while Ric and I turned to each other in horror.

"Character Breakfast?" He asked, cringing.

"We need to find a bar. Immediately." I replied, standing up and grabbing the hotel key.

"Oh no, you two are not leaving me here to listen to more about this character breakfast." Jeremy hissed as he snuck out of his room.

"Come on Jer, Ric and I will teach you the ways of coercing the bartender into handing over a bottle or two of top-shelf liquor."


End file.
